Talk:Unnamed Suit
Is the name for this official? BambookidX 05:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Wikipedia:Items_in_the_Metroid_series#Ice Beam and Wikipedia:Creatures_in_Metroid_Fusion_and_Metroid:_Zero_Mission#SA-X use "Omega Suit", but really I don't think Nintendo even gave the suit a name.--Richard talk 15:54, 25 July 2007 (UTC) oh crap... I accidentally just deleted the char. block... oops, I don't know how to put it back, would someone do this please? If you can't destroy it, it's a glitch, or "Friendly Fire" is off 05:18, 12 September 2007 (UTC) It doesn't have an entry in the inventory screen. Isn't it just meant to show that Samus has recovered her Ice Beam? I thought it was simply meant to show that she is just as she was; it wouldn't be obvious without a colour change. Rob You guys are pretty much spot-on. This whole article, from the name on down, is nothing but fan created bs. It’s not a merging of old and new suits. She absorbed a Core-X and gained new abilities, just like she’d been doing for the entire game. Yes, it was a special case, but it’s still just an upgrade to the Fusion Suit. If we aren’t creating articles for the “Varia Fusion Suit”( which is what that Prime screenshot is actually of, btw) and “Gravity Fusion Suit”, we sure as heck don’t need this. I considered putting it up for deletion, but instead I’ve merged the extremely limited good info from this article into the newly-expanded Fusion Suit entry. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 09:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Making it a Redirect won't solve the problem. Besides this is a major change and requires a vote. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah btw:Well actually it does has an effect:a hit to the Omega Suit from the Omega Metroid will not cause Samus to lose all but energy point. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I never said it had no effect. I just meant that there is no evident structural change. It is just a simple functionality upgrade like the Varia and Gravity Suit Data. It is still the Fusion Suit new, just as it was stillthe Fusion Suit then, only with thermal and gravitational capabilities. Similar to those, this upgrade reduces damage and results in a color change. And, just as the Varia enabled her to withstand cold temperatures enough to venture into ARC and absorb Blue X, this shields her enough to wield the Ice Beam (which conviently comes bundled in). --AMetroidGuy (talk) 04:12, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::And I heartily disagree: considering that I have updated the Fusion Suit article to include all pertinent and verifiable information from this one, I think a redirect quite handily solves the problem of having a mostly-fanon article under a fanon name. In these circumstances, it would be what is known in other wikis as a “merge”. But, I respect that you disagree and you’re working hard to run things around here, so I’ll nominate it for proper deletion. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 04:12, 27 December 2007 (UTC) For those of you reading this now the discussion has ended and this article is here to stay. Power Suit Wasn't this item listed as "Power" in the suits category? (Instead of "Varia", "Gravity", etc.) Shouldn't it then be called the "Power Fusion Suit", "Fusion Power Suit" or "Power Suit (Fusion)", to differentiate it from the Power Suit, like all of the other Fusion variants. Why would this be named after the Metroid, anyway? If anything, I'd have named it after it's bearer, SA-X, if there wasn't an official name. 09:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I vote Power Fusion Suit, since it's really the Power Suit and Fusion Suit combined. (Even though it's really ugly.) Extraxi 16:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The fusion suit is the name of the blue suit that Samus starts the game with. Simply adding Power to the suit's name is... bleh. I'd like to hear others' opinions though. (Latinlingo 20:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) It does not say Power Suit. It continues to say "Varia" and "Gravity" as though nothing had happened. Just checked. Dazuro 20:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) There wasn't space on the screen for "Power", in the Suit category. There was space for Ice, in the Beams category. 02:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) what I think possibley the sa-x core caused the change Samusiscool2 13:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) You think? SARCASM ALERT: CRIMSON [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Geez lighten up a bit.Samusiscool2 13:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Omega? I decided against deleting the title, Omega Fusion Suit, but tell me, people, where does it officially say that the final suit is called the Omega Fusion Suit? Joshadow 01:52, 3 August 2008 (UTC) It doesn't. That's a fan-dubbed name. But it sounds better than "Power Fusion Suit" or "Power Suit (Fusion)" [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 07:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) What about SA-X Suit or X Suit? It sounds a lot less fanon to me, since it isn't named after a creature that it isn't derrived from. Omega Fusion Suit sounds like some kind of Power Rangers/Super Sentai thing. ChozoBoy 11:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Omega doesn't necesarilly mean the metroid. Omega also means the best. The ultimante. That could be what the name is from. Metroidhunter32 Omega = ultimate metroid = ultimate warrior. Makes sense Samusiscool2 14:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I dislike the system where 'Unidentified' things are given the abbreviation of their full names. Even though they are all in categories, It is confusing to me and It looks like it is a code or something. Would it be ok to give them their full names e.g. Unidentified Artificial Mechanism instead of UAM. I also think that if there is absolutley no possible name anywhere for something, It should be given the most logical fan name, and not some UAM or whatever. Hellkaiserryo12 21:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I noticed on this page on Zeldapedia that when no official name is known, they use a fan name and place a template on the bottom stating that the name is unofficial. Personally, I think that's a better method than our abbreviations, at least for the articles where a feasible name exists, though, I think the template would be better placed right up top. TwistedNerve 23:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Samus gained the Suit in Fusion during the '''Omega Metroid Battle, and in Prime, she gained it during the Omega Pirate battle, hence the fan name, Omega Suit. 01:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) If given the right to, go vote! I've already said this to individuals, and I will say it in public here and now. If you didn't like this change, as I didn't, you should have voted at the RFC. From September 26 ,2008 all the way to October 5, 2008, a notice has been up - for both registered users and anonymous users to vote at an RfA. The majority supported, so we kept the system. You were essentially given the right to vote, and you decided not to vote and complain about it later. If you want to have a say, you must have an active role in the community. Do not come and complain over a system when you miss an opportunity to vote on. Hopefully, you will take this chance and review and vote on the current RfC. If you do not wish to vote, don't come back to me later and complain. And surely you can at least visit the site once a week, the minimum duration of all votes? And don't say you can't see the sitenotice because you dismissed it earlier - every time a new item is added, it forces the sitenotice to reappear for everyone. I apologize my bluntness, but I don't feel much like an orator today. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Fission Suit I like the name, and it makes sense, but you have to cite your sources or this will get reverted. We can't go on your word, or an unreliable source. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Artificial? I thought this upgrade to the suit was a biological one, along with all others in the game (except missile and bomb) This is due to the fact that the X-Parasite is a living organism and merges with Samus to give her new abilities. If deemed not artificial, I propose that we re-name this suit UBM 1 Nico 20:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Questions When Sakamoto said that the SA-X's Core-X reconstituted her genetic condition, what does that mean exactly? Does it mean she lost the Metroid DNA inside her and returned to normal (100% human, possibly meaning no more X absorption? Good thing all X parasites are dead then!). Or could it mean that she slightly altered her DNA to allow use of Ice Beam (meaning she still is Metroid)? I'd be grateful if anyone could clarify this. Also, the whole she didn't recover the physical damage of her amputated suit, i take it he means that the suit did not return to the good-old chozo suit we've known in past metroid titles? (Latinlingo 22:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) :Good observation. Without understanding Japanese, we can't be too sure. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Explanation of the Final Suit The final Phazon Suit wasn't a new suit persay, but a return to genetic stability for Samus. Absorbing the SA-X allowed her DNA to stabalize. This is shown by two examples in the final battle, first, she is able to recover her ice beam, and two, she is able to take the Omega Metroids attack. It doesn't make her resistant to much more additional damage, it's just that her body in it's unstable form after the X attack left her weak to Metroid attacks, muck like the X are. Once her DNA was stabalized, she was able to take on the Omega Metroid and absorb the ice beam, as well as the final remnants of her original powersuit that were surgically removed and sent back to the BSL space station. Through out the game, her suit is incomplete, in a form reminiscent to her incomplete Power Suit in Metroid Zero Mission. Once she has absorbed the final parts her suit along with the SA-X core, she becomes whole again, much like when she refered her true Power Suit after the Mirror Battle in Metroid Zero Mission. Oh, yeah? Well, in hacks of using this suit early on, a Hornoad does ONE UNIT OF DAMAGE. In the Fusion Power Suit, it deals TEN. In the Gravity Suit, it deals about FIVE UNITS. Trust me. I've watched videos of the hack and tested out the rest. 23:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My god... I've found a name. Looks like our "Omega Suit" speculation was correct. http://interdpth.arc-nova.org/PJs%20stuff/ROM%20data/Fusion/Samus%20data.txt --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent. Using the Unknown naming system for this (and any articles) is an awful compromise in my opinion. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, maybe we can find some names for the bosses in the code too? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Go for it, though we've got at least a Japanese name for pretty much everything in Fusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Um, this is exactly the same as when I excitedly thought I found an official source for Justin Bailey, yes? They're just comments. Dazuro 23:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Question About Abosorbing X's Okay, so according to Mr. Sakamoto, Samus recovered her genetic makeup prior to infection, woould this mean that she can no longer absord X parasites? Or does it mean that the vulnerability to cold is erased? Allow me to elaborate. Samus is still part Metroid, her vulnerability to cold was erased in the Varia, and all that changes is that she gets the old Varia's protection level, and the Ice Beam. She can still absorb X. 02:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So, according to that,Samus is now part Human, part Chozo (infused blood) AND part Metroid (vaccine)? Well, that's good, I guess... Gotta have one last source of Metroid DNA somewhere so they can be cloned and continue to be part of the series :P (Rpv1986 21:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC)) Merge idea I know no one will agree to this, but I thought about merging it with Phazon Suit. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Care to explain why? ( 06:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) Omega Suit could be a powered up version of Fusion Suit. Since Samus absorbed the Core-X of SA-X, which contained Samus' original DNA and her original power suit that it could be a power boosted version of the fusion suit. Which would explain that the Phazon Suit in Prime with the fusion suit extra turned on looks like the Omega Suit since the Phazon Suit is corrupted with pure energy. Merge with Varia or rename Final Fusion Suit upgrade Those are our choices; take or leave. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I ''really want to rename this Final Fusion Suit upgrade. It's not an entirely official name, but we have names of articles like Ian Malkovich or Adam's helmet whose official names are not completely well known. Besides, it's obviously the Final Fusion Suit upgrade. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) How is Ian Malkovich not official? Just because his last name isn't ever mentioned he would still be Adam's brother. Anyway, I think it would sound better if it was just Final Fusion Suit. Bossbeater 22:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I know that Ian's last name is obviously Malkovich because he's related to Adam, but he's only ever called Ian in the game, making it semi-unofficial. So, I guess I will rename this. Any objections can be posted here. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Article Title Gotta be honest... "Unnamed Suit" isn't exactly an intuitive title for this article, and is almost as bad as the ULF naming system. Since it is already a conjectural title, why don't we replace it with another title that would be more descriptive (e.g. "Orange Fusion Suit") or recognized by fans (e.g. "Omega Suit")? --PeabodySam (talk) 03:35, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against that. Like the n00b bridge and Bubble Mountain, fans know it better as the "Omega Suit". [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:56, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Any objections before I move the page to Omega Suit? --PeabodySam (talk) 23:57, October 1, 2019 (UTC) We agree with the ''Omega Suit name. It is the last 'suit' chronologically obtained. Our previous file was even named intentionally as such. Thank you. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 00:07, October 2, 2019 (UTC)